The Lure of a Red Ferrari
by Tinselcat
Summary: Clex. My little continuation of a scene from "Red". Warning: if it wasn't for the NC-17 restriction, this would probably be smut. *sigh*


The Lure of a Red Ferrari  
  
By Tinselcat  
  
Rated: R for sexual suggestion (boo-ya!)  
  
Spoilers: Red  
  
Author's Note: this is an extention of the first scene with Clark and Lex in "Red". Just a short little blurb. This is really how my mind works.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"All you have to ask yourself is: "Who is more responsible than Clark Kent?"  
  
Lex let a wry smile twist his lips as he regarded Clark in a somewhat new light. The kid was grinning like a maniac. It was terribly sexy. However, Lex hadn't gotten to where he was today by wearing his heart on his sleeve. "I don't know, Clark. Have you ever driven a Ferrari before?"  
  
"Does it matter?" scoffed Clark. He leaned his hand on the edge of the pool table, bringing his face close to Lex's, his breath hot against the other's ear. "Come on, Lex." Whispered Clark, leaning in even closer, "If you do me a favor, maybe I can be persuaded to return it. . ."  
  
Lex's heart began beating so hard he feared it might break through his ribs. All at once he was excited and confused. Part of him wanted to crush their mouths together then and there. The other wanted to call 9-1-1 to report a demonic possession.  
  
"Let's face it, Lex: for a bald guy, you are one hot item. Almost enough to make a certified straight boy start thinking about. . . deviation. . ."  
  
"Clark, I don't know what's gotten into you," Breathed Lex, no longer trying to hide his nervousness, "but-"  
  
Suddenly, with one sweep of a black-clad arm, Clark shoved the files and papers off of the pool table, causing them to flutter and flap to the floor, like the confetti of giants.  
  
Lex's brow furrowed in annoyance and he took a breath to ask, "Clark, what the hell?" but before the question could leave his lips, he suddenly found himself flung backwards onto the pool table, hands pinned over his head, with a very happy- and eager-looking Clark Kent straddling his hips.  
  
Lex could only make a series of surprised sounds and blink in shock. "Don't tell me this doesn't turn you on, Luthor." Growled Clark, still grinning, before he abrubtly ground his hips against Lex's.  
  
His victim gave a very uncharacteristic squeak before finally gaining control over his vocal cords, "Clark, whatever game you're playing, cut it out! This. . . this isn't funny!"  
  
"I think it's hilarious," snickered Clark before diving down to engulf Lex's mouth with his own. His tongue probed Lex's lips open.  
  
Lex's instincts told him to count his blessings and surrender. His brain told him that there was something very strange going on. Clark was different, that was to be sure, but this was madness!  
  
Lex squirmed beneath Clark, tugging on his wrists to find that he hadn't a chance of freeing them.  
  
This only caused Clark to chuckle and use his knee to force Lex's legs apart. Lex opened his mouth to gasp and Clark took full advantage. When the farm-boy-turned-fanatic finally left Lex's mouth to begin nibbling at his neck, Lex gasped, "Clark, you have to stop! This isn't right!"  
  
"Oh no," grinned Clark, sitting up and smiling down at his captive, "It's not right when the older man takes advantage of the impressionable school- boy. Not the other way around." Clark kissed him deeply, pausing to suck on his lips before sitting up again. "But I suppose I could work on my timing. Besides, I've got places to go, and people to do." He hopped off of the table.  
  
Lex gave him a crazed look, his jaw working silently as he once more tried to gain his wayward voice.  
  
Clark reached over and rubbed the top of Lex's head affectionately, "I'll be back for you later, Luthor. Don't go anywhere. . ." as he strode out of the room he called over his shoulder, "Thanks for the loan. Don't worry, I know where the keys are."  
  
Lex lay, splayed on the table, for several moments, desperately trying to get his heart rate down to a healthy level. Without sitting up, he raised his hands to rub his temples. Well, what had he expected? This town was insane!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Like I said, short and sweet. Remember that reviews are always welcomed and encouraged, while flames are pointed at and made fun of. 


End file.
